1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle apparatus and a front panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been proposed an in-vehicle sound reproduction apparatus that has its commander for adjusting the sound reproduction state detachably configured, the commander having built therein a semiconductor memory (refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-149195).